1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intrusion detection systems and, more particularly, an intrusion detection system that can be combined with other functional features such as a camera or microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intrusion detection systems are well known in the art. Such systems may rely on passive infrared (PIR) sensors, microwave radar transceivers or other form of device to detect the presence of an intruder in the monitored space. Such systems typically generate an alarm signal that is transmitted to a remote, central location which may be manned by security personnel. Such systems may also generate an audible alarm if desired.
It is also known to combine intrusion detection systems with other functional devices such as a camera or microphone. In such systems, it is common for the intrusion detection device to trigger the operation of the other device, such as the camera or microphone, upon the detection of an intruder in the monitored space. The images or sounds captured by the camera or microphone may then be transmitted to the central location where they can be reviewed by security personnel and/or recorded. Such combinations are typically provided in a housing that is specifically manufactured to house a combination of a specific intrusion detection device and a specific camera or microphone.
A drawback to systems including both an intrusion detection system and another functional device is that users will want to have the ability to install intrusion detection devices that do not include the additional functional devices as well as intrusion detection devices that do include the additional function device.
Manufacturers of intrusion detection systems typically manufacture a variety of such devices, e.g., PIR sensor-based devices, microwave transceiver-based devices and combination devices utilizing both PIR sensors and microwave transceivers. If the manufacturer desires to offer additional functions with such detectors, the number of different models that the manufacturer must make and inventory can become excessive. For example, if the manufacturer has four types of detectors and three different types of additional function features, e.g., a color camera, a black and white camera and a microphone, that can be added to the detectors, the manufacturer would have to make sixteen different models to provide the user with option of a basic detector, a detector with color camera, a detector with black and white camera, and a detector with microphone, for each of the different types of detectors. Oftentimes, a manufacturer will choose to limit the number of options provided to the user in such a situation to reduce the number of different models and simplify inventory control.